Presently, there are devices which guide a user to a destination.
There is for instance a device which indicates a guiding direction using audio, based on the orientation of a pedestrian's body (see for example, Patent Document 1). With this device, it is possible to reduce problems in which a pedestrian mistakes a movement direction by providing guidance for pedestrians according to audio guidance.
There is also a device for disaster guidance, which flashes disaster guidance lighting based on a disaster signal (see for example, Patent Document 2). With this device, it is possible to reduce problems in which movement direction is mistaken by carrying out evacuation according to a flashing state in the disaster guidance lighting.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-257581 Publication    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-253688 Publication